


Fuera del jardín

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: 30vicios, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-18
Updated: 2007-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de varios años, Kate al fin siente que puede responderle a Paula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera del jardín

I

Al abrir los ojos no reconoció a la persona que la miraba desde el espejo, por lo que sólo pudo observar el reflejo fijamente, pasmada.

Eso no era lo que esperaba cuando le pidió ayuda a su hermana para arreglarse para la reunión de las antiguas miembros de Grace. La misma reunión por la que Paula había regresado desde Europa, según Jessica.

—Estarás bien —aseguró Emma, como si hubiese confundido la sorpresa de su hermana con su nerviosismo anterior, mientras guardaba los cosméticos.

¿Lo estaría? Sabía como comportarse, mas rara vez se había sentido cómoda en ese tipo de eventos.

Aun así asintió con su cabeza sin pensarlo, con su atención todavía en su reflejo.

Estaría bien.

II

Kate se había perdido de algo en las lecciones de etiqueta que había recibido de niña, estaba segura.

Era inútil saber cómo saludar, cuál cubierto usar o cómo contestar un cumplido cuando la impaciencia la obligaba a mirar de reojo la puerta de la sala en la que estaban cada minuto y le impedía prestar suficiente atención suficiente a la conversación a su alrededor.

Tal vez Jessica se había equivocado, pensó, al fin de cuentas no era propio de Paula llegar tarde. O quizás estaba cansada después del vuelo o...

El abrupto silencio a su alrededor consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Notando como todas observaban el mismo lugar en el que su atención había estado desde su llegada, Kate dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta una vez más, conteniendo su respiración al reconocer a la persona que acababa de entrar al salón.

Ashley casi esperaba que Jessica o alguna otra de sus ex-compañeras se acercara a ella o bien que Paula misma se detuviese a saludar a cada persona con la que se cruzaba.   
En vez de eso, la mujer pareció caminar en línea recta hacia ella.

—Kate...

—Señorita Paula —contestó Kate de inmediato, dejando escapar el aire que había contenido.

—No has cambiado nada —dijo Paula con una sonrisa. De repente la inquietud que la había estado acompañando desapareció.

III

En un comienzo le había parecido una buena idea salir al balcón junto a Paula a tomar un respiro de las interminables remembranzas de la época estudiantil, pero ahora que el silencio había caído entre ellas no estaba tan segura.

No era que Kate esperase que el ambiente entre ellas siguiese siendo el mismo de antes, no cuanto las últimas palabras de Paula antes de graduarse seguían sin respuesta, y aunque su principal razón para ir a la reunión había sido contestarle -aun si los sentimientos de Paula habían cambiado y si se arrepentía de su súbita declaración años atrás, ya que al menos eso serviría para darle un final a esa época-, no sabía como sacar el tema.

—Kate. —La voz la otra la hizo que Ashley cerrase los ojos por un momento, antes de apartar su vista del firmamento para encararla—, ¿Recuerdas...? —No era necesario añadir más, Paula parecía saberlo, por lo que Ashley se esforzó para mantener la mirada de la mayor.

—Sí —contestó Kate en un murmullo después de unos segundos.

Inusualmente dubitativa Paula avanzó hacia ella y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kate.

Por la falta de otro movimiento o alguna otra palabra de parte de la que había sido la cabeza de Grace, era obvio que esta aún estaba aguardando su respuesta.

Kate abrió su boca, sólo para descubrir que no sabía exactamente decir o como hacerlo a pesar de que estaba segura que había pensando en que decir, por lo que volvió a cerrarla segundos después y dejó caer los parpados sobre sus ojos, esperando que la mayor comprendiese el porqué de este gesto.

Y parecía haberlo hecho, ya que casi de inmediato sintió los labios de la mayor sobre los suyos.

Se sintió torpe cuando movió sus labios, no del todo contenta con el sólo roce, y más aun cuando alzó su brazo derecho para posar su mano en el hombro de Paula, imitando el gesto de la otra momento atrás.

El beso no era perfecto como en las películas, a pesar de que el momento bien podía ser considerado romántico, y casi se arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a Rachel y a Lise sobre salir con alguien y al menos adquirir algo de experiencia, la cual ella había considerado innecesaria en ese entonces.

Aun así, cuando se separaron y vio el brillo en los ojos de Paula y su pequeña sonrisa, supuso que no importaba.  
Bien podría aprender lo necesario de ahora en adelante.

IV

Suponía que pedir una llamada al día siguiente, especialmente cuando Paula le había dicho -al igual que a Jessica y las otras antiguas miembros de Grace- que estaría ocupada los días siguientes, era demasiado, pero después de tres días sin noticias de la mayor Kate comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Había malinterpretado el beso que habían compartido? Kate se negaba a creerlo.   
No por nada Paula le había entregado discretamente un trozo de papel con su número, y aunque prefería esperar a que fuese Paula quien se comunicase con ella una vez tuviese tiempo, la tentación de llamarla, así fuese para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, era cada vez mayor.

Ashley observó de reojo el pedazo de papel que reposaba sobre su escritorio y después de unos momentos se levantó de un impulso y lo tomó entre sus manos.

Agradeciendo internamente el que su hermana no estuviese en el apartamento se encaminó a la sala, donde tomó el teléfono y después de unos segundos de indecisión marcó cuidadosamente el número del celular que aparecía en la nota.

Cada timbre parecía causar que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen y cuando al fin la persona dueña del teléfono móvil contestó no pudo evitar hablar de inmediato, aun antes de escuchar un "Aló".

—¿Paula? —preguntó, omitiendo por primera vez en su vida el "Señorita" antes de su nombre.

—... ¿Número equivocado? —dijo un hombre al otro lado de la línea, aparentemente confundido.

Avergonzada, Kate se disculpó rápidamente y colgó el aparato, antes de volver a levantar el auricular y marcar por segunda vez, esta vez con más cuidado aún, pero quien contestó fue el mismo hombre, lo cual la obligó a disculparse nuevamente.

Decepcionada, Ashley suspiró, dejó el aparato en su lugar y regresó a su habitación.

V

Había dos cosas que Kate no esperaba ese día. La primera era la nieve, la cual había comenzado a caer en algún momento de la madrugada. La segunda era ver a Paula frente a su puerta, protegiéndose del frío con una gabardina beige y con su cuello envuelto en una bufanda roja a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

Ella había decidido en los días anteriores dejar de pensar en la antigua cabeza de Grace y tomar el incidente con el número que ésta le había dado como una clara indicación de que aquel beso había sido una despedida, convencida de que la próxima vez que supiese algo de Paula ella estaría de nuevo en un avión, sin intenciones de regresar.

Y aun así Paula estaba allí, a pesar del clima y la hora.

Antes de que la mayor dijese algo, Kate se apartó de la puerta y la invitó a pasar.

VI

No todo era fácil o perfecto.

Kate ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que había conseguido que Paula consiguiese perder su no-tan-eterna paciencia, otras veces era ella que se desesperaba por la costumbre de su novia por no dejarle ayudarla.

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía en común, la razón por la que su hermana insistía que se merecían la una a la otra.

A veces Kate pensaba que su hermana tenía razón, pero prefería creer lo que importaba era lo que habían conseguido juntas, a pesar de las dificultades; incluyendo el que su padre continuase en desacuerdo y el que a su madre le hubiese tomado meses en poder volver a verla a los ojos.

Aun así Kate podía asegurarle sinceramente a cualquiera que no se arrepentía de sus decisiones.

Al fin de cuentas era feliz y eso le bastaba.


End file.
